


Tickle Me Kida

by Karrissarella



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal Sex, College AU, Facials, M/M, Oral Sex, Roommates, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1345222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karrissarella/pseuds/Karrissarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shizuo finds Kida’s ticklish spots after having a rather bad day. Shizuo/Kida, established relationship. Kinkmeme fill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tickle Me Kida

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the drrrkinkmeme fill way back in the day. 
> 
> Prompt: Kida is ticklish  
> Shizuo discovers this and rather likes his reactions  
> would really like it to end in smut but if its just pure fluff thats okay too 8D  
> Inspired by this: http://www.zerochan.net/467352

Shizuo slammed his apartment door behind him as he slid off his shoes, and removed his sunglasses from his face. It had been one of _those_ days. He walked into his apartment, knowing that a tall glass of cold milk and a nap would do him some good. At least the apartment was quiet, until- 

“Welcome home~!” a young blonde who was sitting in the small kitchen with a textbook open and some reading glasses on with a soda in hand greeted his roommate.   
  
Shizuo frowned. He always seemed to forget Kida was living with him lately. It hadn’t been long since the young adult moved in with the former bartender. It had only been a year or so, and the only reason the elder opted for a roommate was because of the increase of the rent at his apartment. He couldn’t do it alone, and his first few choices were out of the question as Tom had a wife and kids to look after, and his little brother was obviously out of the question. He inquired this information to Kadota, but just before Shizuo had come to him, Kadota had found a townhome to share with his three friends he always seemed to hang out with.   
  
That was when Shizuo decided to put up a notice that he needed a roommate up on the bulletin board downstairs. He really didn’t expect to get any response with the reputation he had but a few weeks later – there was a lively, blonde teenager who had just begun his college classes at Ikebukero University. Shizuo had been skeptical about the teenager, vaguely remembering his name from the past, and his liveliness, well, was quite annoying. He had grudgingly agreed that Kida could room with him and told himself it was because he needed the money.   
  
Though, weeks passed, and even if he was subjected to helping Kida with his monologues and audition scripts for his classes, it wasn't _all_ bad. Even if Shizuo _did_ enjoy his solitude when he got it, it did feel nice knowing that there was someone to come home to, someone with such energy and always seemed to have a positive outlook on life. In certain aspects, Shizuo had wished he could become more like Kida in that way, but in others – he just wished the boy would slow down a little.   
  
It hadn’t been long until they both came home with a bad day at work, and stressing over finals. Shizuo wasn’t really clear on all the details, but they had both agreed to have a drink together in the comfort of their own home, and it wasn’t long until the men looked utterly good to one another. That had just become a thing – and Shizuo didn’t think it would become anything more. Nothing more than a good fuck on a bad day.   
  
Of course, you know what they say about just being ‘fuck buddies.' That you’ll eventually start having emotions and feelings towards one another, and even though that was exactly what the bodyguard wanted to avoid – it began to happen.   
  
Kida would begin acting weird, and pouty whenever Tom came over to have a drink. He would get jealous every time Shizuo flashed that awkward, but cute smile over at his coworker– knowing full well he couldn’t have the man, but having him over like this was enough. Then, Shizuo began to lose his temper whenever Kida would go on and on about how he would love to release his stress on his best friends, Mikado, and that one chick, Anri, or something? It wasn’t any of his business what his roommate did, and he didn’t know why it was pissing him off so much which only made him even more pissed off. After their emotions hit a breaking point that ended up in jealous make-up sex, they had finally sat down and revealed their feelings to one another, and luckily, so far, they have been dating ever since.   
  
“I thought you had class tonight,” Shizuo said, opening the fridge to grab his glass of milk, popping off the cap and gulping it down.   
  
“Mn, no. It got canceled. The professor got stuck on a flight coming back from his vacation,” he said, moving his head over his shoulder to glance at his lover. “You’re home pretty late, what happened?”   
  
Shizuo shrugged, throwing the glass bottle into the trash, before moving behind his boyfriend, letting his arms slide around his waist. “Just idiots being idiots,” Shizuo murmured into Kida’s neck, planting a kiss on it.   
  
“Shizuo,” Kida giggled at the faint touch of the bodyguard’s nose pressed against his neck. “I’m trying to study~.”   
  
“For a class that got canceled?” Shizuo asked, his hands sliding up Kida’s trademark hoodie, large hands running up and down the small body.   
  
“No,” Kida argued, “for another class,” he moaned lightly, before his boyfriend’s hands made his stomach twitch and he laughed softly. “Ah~ Shizuo~ that tickles!”   
  
“Yeah?” was all the ex-bartender responded with before placing gentle kisses on the teenager’s neck, leaving Kida to lean into it as it seemed that part of him was ticklish too. Shizuo’s hands pushed Kida’s hoodie up and over his head which the younger seemed to oblige.   
  
“Heh, no shirt today? Were you waiting for me, Kida?”   
  
“ _Ngh_ , n-no,” Kida responded as the bodyguard had swiveled the stool Kida was sitting on around to face him, and his head dipped down to lap at one of the boy’s hardened nipples.   
  
“What then? Were you waiting for someone else to come touch you like this? Like that Mikado kid?” Shizuo asked.   
  
Kida frowned, “n-no! I was just, _ahahaha,_ really hot so I didn’t put a shirt on today,” he murmured.   
  
“Then why would you put on that sweatshirt, Kida?” Shizuo asked against Kida’s chest as he moved over to attack the neglected nipple, sucking on the pink nub, leaving his boyfriend in withering moans.   
  
“I-I don’t know! I just…like it,” Kida squirmed above the elder blonde as he felt his shorts being tugged down to his ankles, leaving him exposed. If there was one thing Kida knew Shizuo loved it was that he always went commando. He looked down at his twitching cock and felt Shizuo’s fingers lightly touch the foreskin, making the cock bounce in response. He leaned his head back as he felt a tongue lick at the side.   
  
He whimpered in disappointment as he felt the tongue pull away and watched his boyfriend stand up as he began to take off his own clothes. He grinned slightly, standing up from his seat. “Need some help there, big boy?” Kida didn’t wait for an answer before he began unbuttoning Shizuo’s vest and top.   
  
“Must you always use cliché lines from bad pornos?” Shizuo frowned, before unbuttoning his cuffs and pulling his shirt off, his hands moved to his pants before he noticed Masaomi already on his knees, his mouth over the hardened cock through the fabric, licking at it.   
  
“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Shizuo murmured before he quickly undid his belt and pulled his throbbing cock out of his pants which was greedily taken by the younger blonde’s mouth. Masaomi pulled Shizuo’s thick cock as far as he could all the way into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the length, before his head was pulled back by Shizuo pulling at his bangs, staring up at the man above him.   
  
“Get on the counter,” Shizuo said in a husky voice which sent shivers through Masaomi as he did as he was told. Shizuo put one knee on the stool Masaomi had been sitting on earlier while he pushed the blonde’s legs up in the air, grabbing a hold of his erection and pushing in Masaomi’s entrance slowly.   
  
Kida arched his body up so an arm was wrapped around Shizuo’s neck while his other held him up on the counter, screaming in pleasure as Shizuo filled him. He gazed up at the man above him with half-lidded eyes. “ _Fuck me_ ,” Kida moaned.  
  
Shizuo pulled all the way out before slamming back into the college student. He watched with fascination as Kida moaned loudly, and listened to all of the student’s pleas of wanting to be fucked that you would think would only happen in a porno film. He felt Kida’s fingers curl into his skin, who gave out a yelp of pleasure before he stopped inside him, looking down at the blonde below him.   
  
“Ahh, **_there_**! Don’t fucking stop. Right there!” Kida moaned as he felt Shizuo pull out and slam into him again, hard and fast. Kida sat up automatically once he felt Shizuo pull out of him quickly and leaned down in time for the legend to release upon his face, feeling himself release not too soon after onto his stomach. Kida licked at the head of Shizuo’s twitching cock, licking at the sides before his head was pulled up again by his boyfriend.   
  
Kida smiled up at him, “how is your day going now?”   
  
Shizuo smirked, licking Kida’s cum-stained cheek, before kissing it. “Heh, it’d be going much better if someone joined me in a hot shower.”   
  
“I think I may be able to help you out in that situation.”   
  
“What about your homework?”   
  
“It’s not due until Monday,” Kida grinned.   
  
“You did set this whole thing up, didn’t you?”   
  
“Well, I am a theater major,” Kida smirked. “How was my acting?”   
  
“Good; up until you stopped acting,” Shizuo replied back.   
  
Kida blinked, “When did I stop acting?”   
  
“I’ll show you in the shower,” Shizuo smirked, throwing his naked boyfriend over his shoulder as he made their way to the shower.


End file.
